UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Puede que yo sea un dios de la destrucción cuyo labor es aniquilar planetas y a cada uno de sus habitantes de la faz del universo, pero hasta los dioses necesitan un desafío que esté a su altura y que los haga sentir vivos. al dormir tuve una premonición en la que luchaba contra un Dios Súper Saijyajin. No puedo esperara que esa visión se haga ¡Un sueño hecho realidad!


**UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

 **Buenas noches damas y caballeros, me reporto con un fic que gira en torno de uno de los seres más temibles y poderosos del Universo Siete, que con tan solo decir su nombre deja paralizado a cualquiera que lo escuche y cuya presencia logra partir en miles de pedazos el alma del que lo mire, en especial cuando decide destruir un mundo solo porque se le niega comida, un gusto o se moleste por alguna tontería.**

 **Así es, hablo del que fue en su momento, el villano más poderoso de DBZ y DB Súper: el orejudo y flacucho caprichoso de ¡BILLS EL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN! (El público en vez de emocionarse o ser indiferente, apenas oyen su nombre entra en pánico)**

 **Correcto, la historia se centrará en el gato antropomórfico que siempre está flaco a pesar de que come como si fuera un barril sin fondo. Lo hago porque en el pasado ya había hecho One-Shots de los viejos súper villanos de DBZ como Freezer, Cell, Majin Buu e incluso de Broly; así que es el turno del gato que se cree intocable y todo será contado desde su punto de vista.**

 **Comencemos. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Súper son del genio creador de Akira Toriyama, Dragon Ball GT y las películas son de la TOEI Animation, pero el fic y cualquier personaje OC que aparezca es de mí propiedad.**

Estaba a recostado encima de un cómodo colchón, con la cara apoyada en la mano izquierda y me llevaba la derecha a la boca cuando bostezaba. Pero que aburrido estoy… tantas molestias que me tomé para venir al planeta Lechun y no ha ocurrido algo relevante o fuera de lo común que me entretenga o hagan de mi estadía aquí más amena, pero bueno, al menos sus habitantes tienen deliciosa comida que ofrecerme y que los salvan de destruirlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Aquí tiene, señor Bills- una sirvienta se me acercó e hizo una reverencia ante mí ofreciéndome lo que parecía ser un delicioso postre. Hice una mueca de disgusto ya que ella al estar temblando del miedo, hacía que esa comida se agitara y se regara un poco al piso.

-Espero que en verdad sea muy rica, o si no…- le advertí, haciendo que se estremeciera más, y con una cuchara tomé un pedacito de ese postre y me lo metí a la boca.

¡ESTÁ RIQUÍSIMO! Una de las cosas más deliciosas que he probado en mi larga vida como deidad suprema del universo. No pude ocultar mi alegría y me incorporé para comer con gusto este manjar digno de un dios ¡O sea para mí!

-¿Está muy sabroso ese postre, señor Bills?- me preguntó Wiss, mi asiste, que estaba cerca de mí tomando una taza de Té y rió un poco por mi reacción.

-¡Claro que sí! sabes muy bien que solo me pongo así si la comida es digna de mi agrado- siempre me molesto cuando me hace ese tipo de preguntas tan tontas.

-No-nos alegramos mu-mucho de que le guste nu-nuestros alimentos, se-señor Bills- el rey de este mundo me sonrió de forma nerviosa y temblando al igual que esa sirvienta.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea- no le presté atención a eso y seguí comiendo hasta que lo terminé todo -quiero otro- exigí dejando a un lado el ahora plato vacío y me pasé una mano por la boca para limpiarme.

-¡Enseguida!- él chasqueo los dedos para que otra sirvienta trajera más de ese rico postre.

Sin embargo, ella tropezó cayendo de bruces al piso y que el plato lleno de ese jugoso manjar me cayera encima de la cabeza ensuciándome por completo.

Todos se me quedaron viendo atónitos sin decir nada y paralizados del miedo. Wiss dejó a un lado su taza de Té viéndome con seriedad ya sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

Agaché la cabeza gruñendo levemente. ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVÍAN A HUMILLARME A MÍ, AL PODEROSO BILLS, DE ESTA MANERA?! No me importa si se tratase de un accidente ¡NO SE LOS IBA A PERDONAR DE NINGUNA FORMA!

Rujo con mucha más fuerza mientras brillaba de color morado haciendo temblar este planeta insignificante, que todos sus insignificantes habitantes cayeran al piso y que sus estructuras se derrumbaran. Los que estaban frente a mí me suplicaban que nos lo matara y les perdonara sus vidas asegurando que un accidente como ese no se iba a repetir.

Claro que algo como eso no volverá a pasar, me asegurare de eso. Lentamente me calmé y la energía que me rodeaba desapareció cuando crucé los brazos tras mi espalda. Ellos me seguían viendo fijamente esperando algún movimiento de mi parte, lo único que hice fue concentrar energía en el dedo índice de mi mano derecha cuando la puse frente a mi cara.

-Hasta nunca- apunté al piso y lancé una pequeña esfera de mi Ki divino.

El planeta volvió a temblar, solo que con mucha más violencia que antes, a medida que se le comenzaron a formar grietas de las que salieron chorros de lava que formaban grandes arcos para comenzar a encogerse hasta que…

-¡BROAM!- explotó creando un dimito resplandor en la enorme bastedad del vacío oscuro del espacio volviéndose parte del olvido absoluto y por el cual nadie verterá una sola lágrima.

-Es una pena que haya decidido destruirlo, señor Bills. Ellos preparaban una comida tan exquisita- me habló Wiss con un tono lastimero. Él y yo flotábamos en el espacio exterior viendo los restos del planeta al que acabo de destruir sin vernos afectados por la falta de aire.

-Un error como ese es algo que un dios como yo no puede pasar por alto- respondí para luego meterme una uña a la boca y usarla como mondadientes -¿Vamos ahora al planeta Espague? Supuestamente ahí sirven ricas pastas que están como para chuparse los dedos hasta arrancárselos- le sugerí para no tener que seguir viendo este panorama tan aburrido.

-Como usted diga, señor Bills- le puse una mano en el hombro. Ambos brillamos y comenzamos a viajar por el universo a una velocidad tan grande que es incomprensible para los mortales comunes y corrientes; solo espero que aparte de deliciosa comida, en ese mundo haya algo que me entretenga a lo grande y me haga pasar un buen rato.

En el camino no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de frustración, molestia, decepción… y tristeza. No confundan las cosas, no estoy triste de haber destruido ese mundo, es algo que he hecho cientos de veces en el pasado. Si me encuentro así es por otro motivo.

Todo comenzó hace incontables eones cuando yo, el gran Bills, y mi estúpido hermano gemelo Champa fuimos elegidos para ser dioses de la destrucción. Fue el todo poderoso Zeno Sama, rey y creador de los 18 universos que existen de los cuales destruyó 6, el que nos escogió viendo el potencial que teníamos y porque los dioses de la destrucción anteriores a nosotros ya habían pasado a mejor vida cuando les llegó su hora.

Aún recuerdo muy bien el momento cuando nos ofreció ese gran honor…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-¡¿En serio quiere que nosotros seamos dioses?!- preguntó muy ilusionado el panzón idiota de Champa. En esos momentos éramos solo unos niños, él desde siempre ha sido el más glotón de los dos, éramos unos pobres huérfanos sin hogar y debíamos sobrevivir como podíamos en nuestro mundo de origen._

 _-¡HU!- fue la respuesta del señor Zeno equivalente a un sí. A simple vista podría dar risa ya que era bajito, incluso más que nosotros en aquellos tiempos, su cabeza es ovalada, y su tono de voz es muy infantil._

 _Pero no se confundan, puede que no lo parezca, pero es el ser más poderoso de todos los universos que existen a pesar de que no es alguien que le guste combatir (En especial porque no hay quién sea capaz de hacerle frente o que esté tan loco como para desafiarlo) y siempre es acompañado por dos guardaespaldas que poseen miradas penetrantes y no dejan que alguien se le acerque._

 _-¡ES GENIAL!- mi hermano saltó gritando de la emoción -¡¿No es fabuloso, hermano?! ¡Al fin dejaremos de ser unos inmundos pordioseros y estaremos en lo más alto en la jerarquía universal!- a diferencia suya, yo mantenía la compostura._

 _-Claro que es fabuloso. Pero… ¿Eso significa que tendríamos que destruir mundos enteros y a cada uno de sus habitantes?- al principio no estaba muy alegre de tener que hacer esto. Él me respondió con otro: "¡HU!" -¿Por qué quiere que destruyamos planetas?-_

 _-Para mantener el equilibro en los universos. Por cada dios que da la vida y crea planetas, siempre ha de existir otro que los destruya y lo que quede será reciclado para la creación de nuevos mundos y formas de vida- me explicó Wiss. Él también estaba presente junto con su hermana mayor Vados._

 _-¡Es mucho mejor de lo que pensé! Ya que no solo podríamos hacer lo que queramos ¡Sino que estaríamos contribuyendo a mantener el equilibrio del universo!- eso solo entusiasmó más al gordo idiota de mi hermano, cosa que pareció causarle gracia a Vados -¡ACEPTO SER UN DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN! Solo dígame que destruir ¡Y con mucho gusto lo haré!- se ofreció totalmente._

 _-Creo que ya sé con cual me quiero quedar- esa mujer azul volvió a reír._

 _-¿Y qué dices tú, flacucho? ¡¿TE APUNTAS TAMBIÉN?!- miré molesto al panzón por cómo me llamó._

 _Me puse a pensar un momento. Si acepto nunca más tendré que soportar hambre, tendré un gran estatus social, toda forma de vida me respetaría y se inclinaría ante mí y podría impartir mi voluntad a mi gusto y haciendo todo lo que quisiera sin ninguna restricción. Pero tendría que segar incontables vidas y reducir a polvo cósmico a muchos mundos…_

 _-¿Qué te sucede, flaquito? ¡¿No crees poder cargar con semejante responsabilidad?! No es sorpresa alguna, después de todo, siempre serás el más débil de los dos y yo seré mucho mejor dios de la destrucción de lo que tú podrías ser ¡JA!- al burlarse de esta manera, me enfadé bastante._

 _-¡¿AH SÍ?! ¡Ya veremos quién resultará ser mejor dios de la destrucción! ¡TAMBIÉN ACEPTO!- con tan solo decir estas palabras, sellé mi destino para siempre._

 _-¡MAGNÍFICO!- el señor Zeno dio unos cuantos aplausos cosa que hizo reír tanto a Wiss y a Vados. Sin dudas es alguien bastante infantil para poseer el tremendo poder que tiene._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Y ese fue el inicio de todo. Yo fui designado a ser el destructor del universo 7 y el panzón del universo 6. Nuestros respectivos maestros Wiss y Vados nos adiestraron para ser unos eficientes dioses de la destrucción y cumplir con nuestro trabajo.

No fue nada fácil, ¿Quién dijo que ser una deidad es fácil?, Alcanzar el poder necesario para volverse un respetable dios de la destrucción se necesitó de entrenamientos que no duraron meses, o años o décadas o siglos ¡Sino milenios enteros! En los cuales sudábamos sangre y nos rompíamos cada hueso del cuerpo una y otra vez.

Pero todo valió totalmente la pena. Sin contar a mi maestro Wiss, ¡Yo soy el ser más poderoso del universo 7! Y puedo hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera y con quien quiera… a menos de que él decida ponerme un alto en caso de que crea que me estoy pasando de la raya.

Al ser tanto mi maestro como asistente, es un poco más poderoso que yo y por lo general me permite hacer lo que quiera. Solo interviene cuando considera que estoy abusando de mi autoridad como dios de la destrucción (Según su propio criterio) o cuando hago una "metedura de pata" como en esas ocasiones cuando destruyo planetas o estrellas por accidente al estornudar o algo así.

Algunas veces suelo envidiar al barrigón de Champa debido a que su maestra Vados le da mucha más libertad y no tiene los mismos escrúpulos que Wiss posee.

A pesar de eso… esto es algo que tal vez nunca reconozca abiertamente, pero lo veo no solo como mi maestro y asistente, sino también como un padre. Ya que ha cuidado de mí desde que acepté este cargo y educado de la mejor manera posible enseñándome muchas cosas.

Ahora viene a mi mente la primera de las tantas lecciones que quiso inculcarme…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Estaba caminando por las praderas de mi nuevo hogar, aún seguía siendo un niño en ese entonces y miraba maravillado los bellos campos de flores habitados por pequeños animales siendo acompañado por Wiss._

 _-¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar, joven Bills?- me preguntó sonriendo al notar mi aptitud._

 _-¡Por supuesto! Es muy lindo- respondí, cogí una flor y aspiré hondamente su aroma para luego estornudar y pasarme una mano por la nariz haciendo que él riera._

 _-Me alegro que te guste. A tu predecesor le aburría mucho toda esta belleza- él también tomó una flor y la olió -bueno, es hora de que te de tu primera clase- al decirme esto me preocupé ya que no sabía que iba enseñarme o hacerme._

 _-¿De qué tratará?- traté inútilmente de hacer que mi voz no revelara mi preocupación._

 _-Descuida, no te voy a lastimar de alguna forma. Comenzaré por enseñarte lo básico- nos dirigimos a dos rocas que estaban frente a un lado, de la superficie de este saltaron unos pececitos -siéntese, joven Bills- me pidió cuando se sentó en una de las piedras, y aún preocupado, hice lo pedido -la primera lección es que debes sentir la fuerza vital de todos los seres vivos que te rodean._

 _-Cada forma de vida, tanto de este universo como el de los otros, produce su propia fuerza vital a la que se le puede llamar Ki. El Ki de cada individuo es único y no existen dos seres que tengan un Ki exactamente igual, ni siquiera los que sean hermanos gemelos- esto lo dijo como referencia a mí con el panzón -debes aprender a sentir el Ki de los que te rodean para así saber sus movimientos. Esto es algo muy importante en la peleas ya que así podrás saber lo que tus oponentes quieran hacer en tu contra sin depender de tu vista, oído y demás sentidos- puso sus manos en posición de meditación y cerró los ojos -haz lo mismo que yo y concéntrate- me pidió y respiró hondamente._

 _Me senté en la otra roca e imité su gesto e Intenté concentrarme. Habían pasado varias horas en las que seguía sentado en la misma posición tratando de enfocarme como Wiss para sentir la energía de todo lo que me rodeaba ¡Pero me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento! Y estuve a punto de rendirme._

 _-No se ofusque, joven Bills. Si se exaspera, no lo conseguirá- me pidió Wiss que seguía en su posición -no lo piense, ni intente buscar la energía vital de los que lo rodea, solo deje que esta lo envuelva para poder sentir a cada individuo y saber lo que hace- me recomendó y otra vez respiró profundamente._

 _Volví a intentarlo, solo que ahora tratando de poner mi mente en blanco y despejarla para que así la fuerza vital de cada uno de los habitantes de este mundo me rodee._

 _No pude creerlo ¡PERO LO LOGRÉ! Conseguí sentir la energía de todos los seres vivos de aquí. Tanto los que se encontraban cerca de mí, como los que estaban en lugares lejanos._

 _En perspectiva cada uno de ellos brillaba de un color único, y tal y como Wiss lo dijo, no hay dos que fueran exactamente iguales. Podía sentir los pequeños animales voladores surcando los cielos, los marinos nadando en las profundidades de los mares y lagunas, incluso a las plantas que eran agitadas por el viento._

 _Pero sin dudas la presencia más fuerte era la de mi maestro. La energía vital que emitía era enorme ¡Fuera de toda escala! Pero al mismo relajante y pacífica._

 _-¿Lo ve, joven Bills? Todo es más fácil si solo deja que las cosas vengan hacia uno en lugar de buscarlas o forzarlas- él estaba complacido y respiramos hondamente en sincronización._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Je, je. El tiempo sí que vuela. Pero si él siempre ha sido así de considerado conmigo ¿Por qué soy como soy? Bueno, obviamente si soy un dios de la destrucción que aniquila mundos enteros y ha matado a tantos seres, no puedo ser precisamente alguien benevolente o compasivo, para esto están los Kaioshines, y no negaré que he desarrollado mucho placer al ejercer mi oficio, en especial con todas las libertades y ventajas que poseo.

Aunque los habitantes de este universo deben darme las gracias de que yo les dé la oportunidad de salvar sus vidas si me complacen con comida. Los dioses destructores de los otros universos no tienen mi misma consideración, ni paciencia, y no se dejaran persuadir por alimentos.

Ya he hablado mucho de mí y de Wiss ¿Qué puedo decir sobre el gordinflón de Champa y de los otros dioses que tienen mí mismo trabajo? Pues él no posee mi paciencia y consideración, es mucho más caprichoso e impulsivo y destruye sin reparo alguno lo que quiera destruir.

No, en realidad ni siquiera es él mismo quién destruye los mundos de su universo. Es tan holgazán que le pide a su maestra Vados que lo haga por él; algunas veces me da vergüenza que sea mi hermano. En cuanto los otros… solo volveré a decir que los habitantes de este universo son afortunados de que soy sea el encargado de mantener el equilibrio.

Y si alguien tiene la osadía de preguntar quién de los dos es el más poderoso y ganaría una pelea seria luchando con todas nuestras fuerzas, la respuesta es obvia: ¡YO SERÍA EL GANADOR DE ESE COMBATE! No lo digo por fanfarronear ¡Las pruebas lo indican todo! Ya que para empezar yo soy más poderoso que él, no tengo un exceso de confianza tan grande como el suyo y debido a que es tan gordo ¡Está en pésima condición física! Me sorprende de que siquiera pueda moverse.

En las peleas "amistosas" que hemos tenido, yo siempre he tenido la ventaja. Pero debo reconocer que de la larga lista de combates que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida, él es el oponente más poderoso contra el que haya luchado alguna vez (Sin contar a mi maestro por supuesto)

Pero es esto lo que me trae a este punto. ¿De qué me sirve tanto poder si no tengo un oponente a mi altura que me ofrezca una emocionante pelea? No espero que mi oponente sea igual de fuerte que yo, ya que eso sería algo imposible para cualquiera de los habitantes de este universo, pero he anhelado tanto con toparme con uno que si sea lo suficientemente poderoso para que me dé una enconada y emocionante pelea. ¡¿ES QUE ACASO ESTO ES MUCHO PEDIR?! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para encontrar a un oponente a mi altura que me ofrezca una verdadera pelea emocionante?!

-¿Le pasa algo, señor Bills?- me preguntó Wiss al notar mi descontento.

-No es nada importante. Solo concéntrate en llegar al planeta Espague lo más rápido posible. Ya tengo mucha hambre de nuevo- le dije cortante a lo que él rió.

Después de un tiempo destruyendo y perdonando mundos y a sus habitantes, llegó la hora de descansar. Tal vez yo sea un dios, pero necesito dormir para recargar energías. Puedo quedar dormido durante décadas enteras de ser necesario, y si no fuera por las explosivas alarmas que Wiss siempre pone, lo más seguro es que me quede dormido hasta el fin de los tiempos… o hasta que a Zeno Sama le dé por querer destruir este universo también.

Pero antes de regresar a mi hogar, primero debía atender un asunto con un tirano megalómano que se adjudica el título de "El emperador y ser más poderoso del universo" llamado Freezer.

-… así que ya sabes, Freezer. Quiero que destruyas el planeta Vejita por mí ¿Quedó claro?- le ordené. Él estaba de rodillas ante mí y le pisaba la cabeza, me encanta destruir el enorme ego que tiene -Dije: "¿Quedó claro?"- ejercí fuerza con mi pie al ver que no respondía.

-¡Entendido, señor Bills!- reí por la forma en como me respondió. Es lo que se merece por siempre andar diciendo que es el ser más poderoso y usurpar mi puesto, en cierto aspecto, al destruir planetas por solo por pura diversión.

Si le pedí que destruyera ese mundo, era porque ese impertinente del rey Vegeta es toda una molestia y no me dio el cojín más cómodo que tiene cuando le di el honor de presentarme ante él.

Volví a mi mundo, que es una pirámide invertida con un gran árbol en la base, pero antes de irme a dormir, el pez oráculo predijo que en 39 años me enfrentaría a un poderoso enemigo.

¿Lo decía en serio? ¡GENIAL! Espero que tenga razón. Así que calibre mis despertadores para que se activen dentro de 39 años y espero que él no se haya equivocado o ya verá.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dormí y lo único que soñaba era estar comiendo los alimentos más deliciosos que puedan existir, y también dándole una paliza al idiota de Champa.

Pero ocasionalmente, comencé a tener sueños extraños en los que peleaba no contra ese panzón inútil bueno para nada, sino con un ser totalmente diferente.

No sabía de quién se trataba, pero parecía ser un saiyajin envuelto por una energía roja y su pelo era del mismo color al igual que los ojos. Me sorprendió ya que tenía el Ki de un dios, solo una deidad puede sentir la fuerza vital de otra deidad, pero lo que más me asombro ¡Era su tremendo poder! Es sencillamente increíble; podría decir que estaría a mi par cuando uso el 70% de todo mi poder ¡Nunca pensé que un simple saiyajin pudiera acceder a esa clase de poder!

Ese individuo se presentó como un Súper Saiyajin Dios. Qué raro ¿Cómo es que nunca había oído de alguien así? Sería imposible que alguien con tanto poder pase de ser percibido.

De dónde sea que haya salido, ¡Este tipo me estaba ofreciendo una emocionante pelea! ¡LO QUE TANTO HE DESEADO! El pez oráculo tuvo razón. Seguimos luchando de esta manera durante un buen tiempo, el universo literalmente temblaba con la fuerza de nuestros golpes.

Hasta que luego de una ardua lucha decidí ponerle fin a esto. Extendí hacia arriba mis manos para crear una enorme esfera de energía y se la tiré para acabar con él y con el planeta en dónde habíamos luchado. Extendió sus manos en un intento desesperado por detener mi técnica y justo cuando parecía que iba a ser destruido…

-¡BUM, BUM, BUM!- los despertadores comenzaron a explotar. A lo que me removí y caí encima de una roca y otra luego de que Wiss me pidió que me despertara y amenazara con cantar ¡¿Tenía que despertarme justo en la mejor parte?!

Estaba desayunando la exquisita comida que él me preparó y le pregunté si Freezer destruyó el planeta Vejita tal y como se lo solicité. Al menos tuvo el suficiente sentido común para obedecerme, pero la próxima vez que lo vea lo destruiría yo mismo por ser tan hablador.

Me sorprendí bastante cuando Wiss me dijo que alguien pudo ganarle y le exigí que me dijera quién lo hizo. Con su bastón pude ver lo que le pasó a ese impertinente y como un saiyajin de pelo dorado llamado Goku le dio la paliza de su vida.

Qué raro ¿No se supone que los saiyajines tienen el pelo negro? Mi mentor me dijo que él tiene la habilidad de transformarse en un súper saiyajin.

Me puse a pensar. Súper saiyajin… súper saiyajin… ¡CLARO! ¡Si era justamente lo que estaba soñando ahora! Debe tratarse del mismo sujeto de ese sueño ¡Es igualito a él! Excepto por el pelo.

Eso no se trató de un sueño ¡Sino de una premonición! De algo que me va a ocurrir en algún momento. Wiss me dijo que mis premoniciones no son precisamente muy acertadas, así que para corroborarlo buscamos al pez oráculo, es el único que puede confirmar que eso se trató de una premonición.

Y sí, confirmó lo que me dijo hace casi 40 años. ¡QUE ALEGRÍA! Entonces si voy a tener a un digno rival que me ofrezca lo que tanto he anhelado.

Sin perder más tiempo, le pedí a Wiss que me llevara ante el saiyajin que derrotó a Freezer, y si no se trataba de él, iría a la Tierra en dónde viven los otros pocos saiyajines que quedan con vida y ver si alguno de ellos es el mismo Súper Saiyajin Dios de mi premonición.

Estábamos llegando al pequeño planeta del Kaiosama del Norte. Apenas podía ocultar mi ansiedad de al fin tener un enemigo a mi altura y que me haga sentir vivo de nuevo al usar todo el poder que tengo en un combate, solo espero que sea verdad y que todo lo que predije se vuelva…

 _ **UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 02/07/2016.**

 **Y como dice el dicho: "El resto es historia" XD. Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot dedicado al dios de la destrucción Bills.**

 **¿Saben? Me costó un poco de trabajo manejar su personalidad, en especial porque esto estaba contado desde su punto de vista, así que espero que les haya gustado como lo manejé.**

 **Eso de que él y Champa sean huérfanos y que Zeno Sama los haya escogido y de su entrenamiento con Wiss fue algo que se me ocurrió para mostrar su lado más "humano" y dar un pequeño vistazo a su vida antes de volverse el destructor del universo 7. Aunque me pregunto si en DB Súper mostraran como fue la infancia de él y del panzón idiota de Champa.**

 **Además de esta manera muestra su gran aprecio hacia Wiss ;D.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido. Y también les recomiendo ver los fics de los villanos que había mencionado antes. Se llaman: La Vida del Guerrero Legendario (Broly) Ser Perfecto (Cell) Por Siempre (Majin Buu) & ¡EL MÁS PODEROSO DEL UNIVERSO! (Freezer)**

 **Y quién sabe, puede que más adelante haga un One-Shot de Pícoro Daimaku, de Vegeta y de los villanos de las películas y GT también mostrando como han sido sus vidas :O**


End file.
